Always
by AccioBook7
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time to try to convince Severus Snape not to join the Death Eaters. This story was written in response to the WIKTT Oneshot TimeTurner Challenge. Rated M for a reason, people.


This story was written in response to the WIKTT One-shot Time-Turner Challenge.

I have always loved the time-turner fics, and have wanted to do one in an SS/HG fashion for quite some time now. Thanks to all of you who are about to read this, and even more thanks to those of you who will review afterwards! I would have no reason to write if it weren't for my wonderful, wonderful readers.

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. It contains strong language and graphic sexual content. You've been warned.

A lanky haired brunette of no more than eighteen years crept cautiously around a dripping stone wall as he worked his way through the dark corridors of Knockturn Alley. The night air was unusually calm and free of moisture, laying suspicion to the constant wetness of the structures in the forbidden locality. The young wizard glanced suspiciously down the next passageway that would bring him one step closer to the end of his journey for the evening… and possibly his life.

For good measure, he had donned a dissolusionment charm after flooing into the dodgy area via the fireplace at Borgin and Bourkes. The desk clerk took one look at him before ignoring him resolutely. Unbeknownst to the younger wizard, the clerk had seen many a dark looking youth enter the alley through his portal in the past month or so. Something big was happening, and the clerk was far too self-serving to even think about getting in the way. Each visitor before this had passed without question, and the clerk was not about to deviate from his decided course of action now.

At present, nearly invisible from the charm and quite sure that he had not been followed, the young wizard found himself slinking down the alleyway that would lead to the hidden entrance in the stonewall at the end of the lane. He was about to take off his dissolusionment charm when he heard a twig snap on the ground somewhere behind him. His actions were lightning quick, as he whipped around fully and pointed his wand in the direction of the noise.

"Reveal yourself!" He bellowed, looking forcefully at the spot in mid air where he supposed his would-be attacker's head would be beneath whatever invisibility charm he had chosen to place on himself.

"Your gaze is about a foot too high, Severus." Came a calm, silky female voice from seemingly out of nowhere.

He almost faltered at the unexpected sound of a woman's voice in place of the oft expected male's, but he caught himself before he was sure she could notice. "Who are you?" He asked dangerously, as he lowered his wand about a foot and a half, suspecting that it was now pointing directly at the mystery woman's heart. It was.

"I am not here to harm you, Severus. I'm here to help you." The decidedly soft female voice told him.

There was something about that voice that was eerily calming. It was the sincerity in her tone that made him lower his wand slightly, if only a few inches.

"What do you want?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

Her answer was delayed, but the tone of her voice was strong, nonetheless. "I am here to stop you from reaching your destination this evening."

So that was her game! She wanted the favor of the Dark Lord for herself! Well, fuck her!

"Expell-"

She cut him off before he could complete his spoken incantation. "Incarcerous!" the invisible woman cried.

Instantly he found himself bound with invisible magic ropes. His hands were fastened firmly behind his back, his feet melded together with the invisible leash that she had forced him to wear.

"Who the fuck are you?!?" He shouted at her, rage more than evident in his eyes and his harsh tone.

He looked on in wonder as the woman unveiled herself. She had not used a dissolusionment charm after all. She was wearing an invisibility cloak. They were extremely rare nowadays, and he had only ever known one other person who had the insufferable luck to own one. He looked on at her suspiciously.

She took a few short steps forward and he found himself only a couple of feet away from the now visible mystery woman. She looked quite young herself, possibly even the same age as he. He wondered why he did not recognize her from Hogwarts. Perhaps she attended Beauxbatons or Durmstrang? The swiftness with which she was able to conjure that binding charm would be more conducive of an education at Durmstrang. The professors at the ruthless school did not play around when it came to learning offensive spells.

No, no. She looked far too innocent to have spent nearly a decade at that particular school. Though, to be honest, she did not look the Beauxbatons type either. Her hair was not tied up in the usual neat pony-tail, nor were her nails manicured to a "t" as the rest of the student body felt was essential for day-to-day living. To be honest, she probably had attended Hogwarts. He would assume her a Ravenclaw for her sharpness. In reality, it was quite possible that he had spent the last seven years of his life on the same grounds as this woman. He hadn't ever associated with any of the witches or wizards from the other three houses at Hogwarts. Oh, _hell_… He'd never associated with any of the members of _his own_ house. The possibility of her having been a fellow student of his at Hogwarts seemed more and more likely by the second.

"You don't know me, Severus… yet." She said silkily.

Yet? What in Circe's name was she playing at? What did she want with him? He gave the witch before him a sharp look before noting her appearance for future reference. She was short, possibly no more than a few inches over five feet tall. Her build was thin, but lean. She obviously kept in shape by exercising, or perhaps by dueling regularly. Her clothing was plain and a mix between wizard and muggle. She had on a dark black outer robe, but it only fell to mid-calf, revealing her knee-high black boots that sported only a very slight heel. Pureblood witches wouldn't be caught dead in something so modernly muggle in fashion. She was obviously wearing something low cut underneath her robe, as was evident by the spans of skin that he was able to see above the zipper that ended mid-collar-bone. Her skin was light, but not decidedly pale. Her eyes were a light hazel color that reminded him of fresh honey. Her hair was somewhat wild. Her long curls fell down over her shoulders and stopped midway to her elbows. It was tamed at the moment, but he could tell with a single glance that she had used a potion or a charm to make it so. He was all too familiar with the many problems one could experience with his or her hair type.

He was stirred from his inspection of her by the sound of her comforting voice invading his earshot. "I need to speak with you, Severus. It is more important than you will ever know. I need you to trust me."

"Fuck off, wench! I trust no one, especially not people who sneak up behind me in alleyways and attack me!" He spat at her.

To his surprise and annoyance, she smiled at him. "I realize that, Prof-, er, Severus. You don't know me well enough to trust me… but you will in the future."

He looked at her suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled back at him. "I am from the year 1997. I have come to warn you that the path you choose on this very evening will dictate the fate of the wizarding world for all times to come." She paused when he gave her a disbelieving look. "Please," she continued. "Just give me one hour. Let me convince you that I am telling the truth. What harm will it do?"

Severus observed her for a moment while weighing his options. There really couldn't be much harm in hearing her out. Though, by the sound of it, she was probably mad. Still, he mused, he would definitely be able to take her in a battle… as long as she didn't sneak up on him again. He'd made his decision.

"Alright. Untie me first." He demanded.

She immediately released him from his confinement and he sat up straight, legs arched in front of him, while he massaged his now-sore wrists.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

"I will tell you that when we reach our objective location. Come on. We haven't much time."

He frowned, but did as she requested. He followed her down the dark alleyway and past the brick entrance that led from Knockturn to Diagon Alley. About three minutes into their walk, he could see where she was taking him.

"You could not tell me your name in an abandoned alleyway, but you find it safe to do so in a crowded pub?" He sneered.

"No. I have a hotel room above the Three Broomsticks. We can talk there." She replied.

He sighed, but continued to follow her. When they reached the snug passageway between the Three Broomsticks and its adjoining building, they ascended the stairs that ran up the side of the structure.

"Top floor." She told him assertively, as they reached the second landing.

She stopped before the door that would lead to her rented room and withdrew a rusty metal key from the pocket of her robes. She inserted it into the lock and opened the door with a soft '_click_'.

He surveyed his surroundings with mild distaste. The room was not overly filthy, but it would certainly never pass for clean. The comforter on the lone queen bed against the far wall of the room was faded and ripped, and the pillows looked no better. There was a single wardrobe opposite the bed, and a door with no handle that apparently led to the bathroom. The only other door in the room was the one that they had just entered through. Apparently the fire escape was the only way in or out.

There was a single lit torch above the bed that flickered lazily in the muted darkness. As far as Severus could tell, she had arrived here recently, and did not plan to stay for long.

"Would you like to have a seat?" She asked him kindly after shutting and warding the door.

He took in the fact that she had set wards on the place, keeping that information at the forefront of his mind. "No, thank you. I'll stand."

"Very well." She sighed, then perched herself on the edge of the bed. "I suppose that I should start from the beginning?"

"I think that would be best." He answered plainly.

"Alright. My name is Hermione Granger. As I said before, I am from the year 1997. I cannot tell you too much about the future, as the consequences could be dire, but I _can_ tell you a _few_ things. First, I do know you in the future. I know what path your life will take after tonight if you do not heed my warnings. It is not a pleasant life, Severus... It is one filled with sorrow… and regret."

He looked at her incredulously. "And how, precisely, do you know me in the future, Miss Granger?" He asked.

She shuddered at the déjà vu she received when he called her by her formal surname. "I really cannot tell you that, Severus. However, when the time comes, I promise you that you will recognize me."

He waited patiently for her to continue.

"As I was saying, the choice that you make tonight will affect the wizarding world indefinitely. You cannot go through with it, Severus." She stated sincerely.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He told her blandly.

She rose up off the bed and stood directly in front of him. "You are planning to take the dark mark tonight, Severus. You must not proceed down that path. You are destined for great things, but none of them will be possible if you join with Lord Voldemort on this night."

He stood there, staring at her with his mouth hanging open, for what felt like an eternity. "How the bloody hell do you know-"

"I told you. I am from the future. Everyone knows what happened on this date… in fact…" She paused, nibbling lightly on her lower lip. He recognized the nervous gesture and took advantage of it.

"Well? Go on!" He shouted impatiently.

She dropped her eyes to her feet in front of her. "It's a matter of public record, because you were tried before the Wizengamot… for… unspeakable crimes, Severus. I really cannot tell you much more than that."

"Can't tell me? CAN'T _TELL_ ME?!? You bring me here, telling me that you have information to give me that will change the course of the future, and you expect me to just do as you say? How am I to know that you are telling the truth? How do I know that this is not a trick?"

His eyes widened in a semblance of fear. "Did _he _send you? To test my loyalty? To see if I would waver?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion for a moment before it was replaced with a shocked look of realization. "No! Oh, no! Severus! That's not… I'm not… I would never work for _him_!"

He gave her a pointed stare and advanced upon her. He could see the fear manifest itself in her eyes as she backed up as far as she could before her legs were stopped by the edge of the mattress. He reached out and grabbed her left arm with his right hand, twisting it towards him. She cried out, whether from shock or from pain, he couldn't be sure. In one swift motion he ripped the edge of her sleeves up her arm, tearing the material of both her robe and the shirt she wore underneath it.

Damn. No dark mark. Though, that didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't working for the Dark Lord. It was possible that she did in fact bare the mark, but that it was blocked with a glamour of some sort. Or, more likely, she was trying to gain entrance into the Dark Lord's ranks as well. Yes, that was it. She was assigned here by the Dark Lord to deter him! Whichever of the two of them succeeded would be welcomed into his ranks, while the other… well, that wasn't a necessary path of thought to embark upon. He knew what her game was now. He wasn't going to be the one to fail his soon-to-be master.

"I'm leaving." He stated forcefully as he released her arm from his grasp.

"No!" She cried, grabbing his forearm from behind. "You can't go! You just… you can't! Don't you understand? You mustn't take the mark, Severus!"

She was becoming hysterical at this point, and tears were streaming freely down her face. She looked at him with an almost pleading tone to her features, seemingly imploring him to see her point. He stood his ground, devoid of any outwardly apparent emotion, waiting for her next move.

"Severus…" She said softly, now that she was somewhat calmer. "You have to listen to me. You have to believe me… please…"

"I - do - not - even - _know_ you!" He told her through gritted teeth.

"But you do know me. In the future, you know me quite well. You just need to trust me." She told him calmly.

"Why should I do that?" He countered boldly.

"Because, _I_ trust _you_. I trust you with my life." She told him seriously.

"And why should I believe you?" Was his monotone response.

Then everything changed. She was on him in a second. Initially, his past experiences and quick reflexes almost made him throw her bodily from his personal space. That was, until he registered what she was actually _doing_. She cupped the sides of his face with her palms and forcefully kissed him until his lips, of their own volition, opened in an invitation for entrance.

She obliged eagerly, delving her tongue into his mouth to tango with his own, while snaking her small fingers up into the hair at the nape of his neck. He felt, rather than heard, the low growl that emitted from somewhere within his chest. Suddenly, and for no logical reason, he trusted her back.

He wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs just below her arse and hoisted her up in the air. She complied instantly, giving a small hop off of the ground to allow him to more easily lift her to him. He never broke their kiss as he walked their entwined bodies to the bed. Her arms were wrapped possessively around his neck, and she seemed reluctant to let go, even as he laid her down upon the slightly faded duvet.

He studied her face for a moment, looking for any signs of deception or malice. There was none. Her eyes were almost alight with passion as she watched him standing over her, and he felt the sudden need to be as close to her as possible. He leaned over her, bracing the weight of his body by placing his palms on the bed on either side of her. He felt as if he should say something… glean the truth in her actions… but she cut him off before even the first syllable of a sentence managed to roll off his tongue.

She took his mouth in yet another crushing kiss, then began unbuttoning his robes with unprecedented urgency. In a matter of moments his robe was lying in a heap on the floor, and his black high-collar oxford was completely spread open, revealing the bare skin of his torso. She gazed greedily at the sight before her and bent forward to kiss his chest in a tantalizingly slow manner.

Severus let out a low groan that could easily have been mistaken for a growl. He waited until she stopped her ministrations on his chest, then devoured her mouth with his own when she raised her head to look at him. The need was more than apparent in his groin by the tightness of his trousers. He fervently began tearing her clothing from her body with impeccable speed and precision. She followed his lead and soon he was lying atop her completely nude, his arousal lightly touching the opening at her heated entrance.

"Please…" She begged.

He did not hesitate in obliging. He thrust fast and hard into her, causing her to scream out his name in pleasure. As it was his first time, he knew that he would not last long. He didn't care. This was the most wonderful moment that he had ever experienced, and he was eager to fulfill his need with her willing body. Just as he felt her writhe and shake beneath him, her inner muscle tensed, and he emptied himself into her completely.

They lay there for several minutes, neither of them speaking, neither of them wanting the moment to end. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him, and he ended their silence.

"What now?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling while running his fingers over her hair.

"Now, I have to get back to _my_ time, Severus." She answered.

He tore his gaze from the ceiling and looked down at her head that was resting on his chest. He used his free hand to tilt her chin up towards him, seeking the truth in her eyes.

"Time-turners only go one-way, Hermione. How will you get back?"

She smiled at him, but it was a weak guise, as if she was sad to be revealing this information to him. "Albus Dumbledore…" she sighed. "He invented a time-turner capable of moving both backward and forward through time. I am charged to destroy it once I return, Severus. It was made solely for the purpose of this journey."

He looked at her, truth shining in her eyes, and felt a pain pull at his heart. He didn't want her to go, but knew that her place was not here with him… at least, not now.

"Will I ever see you again, Hermione?" He asked, smoothing a stray hair away from her face.

"Yes, Severus… you will." She smiled. "Hopefully under better circumstances than were previously destined."

She rolled away from him and stood beside the bed, dressing in her clothing that had been tossed to the floor. He followed her lead and dressed himself, then sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to join him.

"What now?" He asked a second time.

"Now, I take you to see Dumbledore." She answered.

"Dumbledore?" He gasped. "Dumbledore will not help me. I have not been a very nice person thus far, Hermione."

She sat next to him on the edge of the bed and wrapped one arm around his back, the other around his front, embracing him in a loose hug. "Albus Dumbledore constructed this plan many years before my journey here, Severus. His past-self knows all about it. Trust me, he will help you."

Severus smiled weakly back at her, still unsure of how wise this not-so-strange stranger's plan sounded. He took her hand as she rose from the bed and allowed her to lead her to the door.

"Wait. Hermione…" He hesitated. "Will you wait for me?"

She beamed her first truly happy looking smile of the evening, then took his hand in hers and looked straight into his eyes.

"Always, Severus… Always."


End file.
